


A Flair for the Dramatic

by wistfulpisces



Series: 221 Word Drabbles [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, POV John Watson, Pining, Pining John, Post-Reichenbach, Reunions, Soft John Watson, this one is actually HAPPY and it makes me so HAPPY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulpisces/pseuds/wistfulpisces
Summary: In spite of everything, Sherlock returns.John loves him all the more for it.





	A Flair for the Dramatic

For all my disbelief, all my waiting and wanting, hoping and hating everything in my life that ceaselessly reminded me of you, I almost didn’t believe you were back. I’d been on the verge of conversion, standing on the precipice of true acceptance that you’d never return. That you were gone. Dead.

And then suddenly – you weren’t.

You’ve always had a flair for the dramatic, haven’t you?

I should be furious. I should be consumed by rage, roiling just beneath my skin like charcoal clouds rumbling overhead. Maybe I might’ve been in another life where I wasn’t so in love with you, converging on you like a hurricane, all clenched fists and sharp electricity.

But I didn’t.

Because although I saw someone who’d lied to me, left me, put me through unspeakable pain and heartbreak, I also saw you. _You_ , Sherlock, a man who willingly offered the end of his life in exchange for his friends’ assured futures. It was a thankless act: there is no praise in rooftop deals with the devil, the wind your only witness.

You did it anyway; you’ve never been in it for the glory.

I saw a man who had lived through two years of unimaginable torture and decided to return. To come home, not just to London and Baker Street – but to me, too.


End file.
